1978 (production)
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 1978.'' Production * Star Trek: The Motion Picture begins principal photography in August, 1978. Other events ;March : Arthur Singer dies. ;10 April : Anthony Jochim dies. ;22 April : Manu Intiraymi is born. ;18 April : Ben Gage dies. ;28 April : Dave Power is born. ;24 May : Barry Atwater dies ;2 June : Nikki Cox is born. ;3 July : James Daly dies. ;9 July : Linda Park is born. ;19 July : R.J. Williams is born. ;7 August : Cirroc Lofton is born. ;8 September : Michael Wickson is born. ;4 October : Phillip Glasser is born. ;27 November : Joshua Harris is born. ;Unknown date : Michael McMaster dies. Merchandising Novels ;January : The New Voyages 2 edited by Sondra Marshak & Myrna Culbreath is published by Bantam Books. : Star Trek Log 10 by Alan Dean Foster is published by Ballantine Books. ;March : The Star Trek Reader 4 by James Blish is published by Dutton. ;May : Mudd's Angels by J.A. Lawrence is published by Bantam Books. ;September : Vulcan! by Kathleen Sky is published by Bantam Books. ;November : The Starless World by Gordon Eklund is published by Bantam Books. Comics ;January : Gold Key TOS: "The Planet of No Life" (#50) ;March : Gold Key TOS: "Destination Annihilation" (#51) ;May : Gold Key TOS: "And a Child Shall Lead Them" (#52) ;July : Gold Key TOS: "What Fools These Mortals Be" (#53) ;August : Gold Key TOS: "Sport of Knaves" (#54) ;September : Gold Key TOS: "A World Against Itself" (#55) ;October : Gold Key TOS: "No Time Like the Past" (#56) ;November : Gold Key TOS: "Spore of the Devil" (#57) ;December : Gold Key TOS: "Brain-Damaged Planet" (#58) Other publications ;January : Star Trek: Good News in Modern Images by Betsy Caprio is published by Sheed Andrews and McMeel. : Star Trek Fotonovel 4: A Taste of Armageddon is published by Bantam Books. ;February : Star Trek Fotonovel 5: Metamorphosis is published by Bantam Books. ;March : Star Trek Fotonovel 6: All Our Yesterdays is published by Bantam Books. ;April : The Best of Trek : From the Magazine for Star Trek Fans by Walter Irwin & G.B. Love is published by Signet Books. ;May : Star Trek Fotonovel 7: The Galileo 7 is published by Bantam Books. ;June : Star Trek Fotonovel 8: A Piece of the Actions is published by Bantam Books. ;July : Star Trek Fotonovel 9: The Devil in the Dark is published by Bantam Books. ;August : Star Trek Fotonovel 10: Day of the Dove is published by Bantam Books. ;September : Star Trek Fotonovel 11: The Deadly Years is published by Bantam Books. ;October : Star Trek Fotonovel 12: Amok Time is published by Bantam Books. ;November : Official Star Trek Cooking Manual by Mary Ann Piccard is published by Bantam Books. * Star Trek Guide by J.E. Clauss is published by Amereon. * Star Wars, Star Trek, and the 21st Century Christians by Winkie Pratney is published by Bible Voice. Category:Production timeline fr:1978 productions